


One night stand

by Jtgckf



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtgckf/pseuds/Jtgckf
Summary: No fluff, just filthy smut.
Kudos: 1





	One night stand

You watched him take off his gloves and throw them on the floor, his dark eyes were traveling all over your barely dressed body. His smirk revealed his teeth that you already were briefly familiar with. The professor didn't waste time as to get out of the black button-up he had been wearing tonight, tossing it in the general direction of the gloves. Still keeping his gaze on you, he got on top. Kissing your lips, he made his way down to your neck that he had smirked into before biting it with his sharp teeth, causing blood to surface . He made sure to lick the blood off before he could make his way to your chest. His tongue traced around your nipples, dragging his cold fingers around your inner thigh, sending shivers down your spine.

You pressed into his hand "Someone's eager" he looked up at your desperate face. You've been waiting for this ever since you laid your eyes on him at the party. Both of you had a few drinks. Not enough to get you drunk. but enough to feel confident. Even though you doubted a guy like him needed any in the first place.  
He slipped his cold hand under your underwear, making slow circular motion. You pressed against his hand harder as your breath became messy and loud. He chuckled at the act, his laugh made you shiver. You could get off to his voice alone. He removed your hand from your underwear and took off his own pants. "Help me out dear" he glanced back at you. You obeyed and pulled down his underwear to reveal his two twin cocks. It took a second for you take it all in, not expecting there to be two of them. "Come on, don't be shy honey" you took both of them into your loose fist, stroking them as one. His head dropped back as he placed his hands at the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair. Quiet curses escaped his mouth as the pace got quicker. Deciding to be bold you placed your lips around both of the cocks, your hand still stroking them around the base. His hips moved forward by instinct, causing you to gag.  
"If you continue like this we won't even get to the exciting part" He pulled himself away from you, only to push you onto the bed, going back into the position you two were in just a few minutes ago. You could smell his cologne along with the alcohol he had a couple of hours ago. 

He left yet another mark on your neck, placing it close to the one before. His saliva made it burn, you let out a hiss.  
“It's okay darling”  
You watched him open up a condom and put it on one of his lenghts, lining it up with you. It takes a second for both of you to adjust before he starts to rock his hips, moving at a steady pace. "Fuck" you let out a shaky breath and gripped onto the sheets. His breath was tickling your neck, your eyes closed in pure bliss and ecstasy. He'd take breaks to kiss you, whispering filth in your ear. One of his hands traveled between your legs, stroking your most sensitive spot. You tried to suppress your moans in shame over how quickly he made you this big of a mess.  
"I'm gonna need to hear you dear" he said as he started to thrust just the right way. The pleasure started to build up, both of your loud breath was the only thing to be heard. You came as he was still thrusting into you, his pace losing rhythm.  
"Fuck, you're so good" he spoke before he kissed you.  
His own breath soon enough became messy and loud, his pace losing it's consistent rythm. His hands dug into your hips as he came in you, grunting rather loudly.  
He swiftly removed the condom and disposed of it, going back to bed to lay next to you. 

Weeks later. 

Professor Venemous sat at his desk watching the footage that the camera had caught in his bedroom. His shirt was pulled up but his pants were at his ankles, leaving anything under his torso exposed. His cocks were in his hand, his eyes glued to the screen as he watched that night play over again. He has to find you.


End file.
